


I Like It When You Sleep, for You Are So Beautiful yet So Unaware of It

by basiltonn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonn/pseuds/basiltonn
Summary: Wow I don't listen to The 1975***I can't even say that this is an "actual" drabble because it's 65 words too long but





	I Like It When You Sleep, for You Are So Beautiful yet So Unaware of It

The living room of Monmouth manufacturing was inhabited only by twisting shadows and two tragic boys that peaceful Friday night. A boy sprawled on the couch, face painted with bruises, asleep. The other, awake in an armchair, watching the bruised boy. The one in the armchair (Ronan was his name) hadn’t had a full night of sleep in a long time, maybe even longer than the boy on the couch (Adam was his name). Ronan was folded in upon himself, his cliche dozing on his shoulder. His cliche was named chainsaw, a raven. A black bird for a boy with a black soul… they fit together.  
“Jesus Christ, Gansey. You scared the shit out of me.” Ronan hissed as a direct light roared against his retinas,  
“Sorry,” Gansey said, turning his light to the ground. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m sitting here.”  
“Just sitting?” Ronan sighed,  
“No. I’m also looking at Adam.”  
“Why?” Ronan did not hesitate to answer,  
“Because. He’s beautiful when he sleeps.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: basiltonn.tumblr.com


End file.
